1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
Game programs are known that are used to direct a computer to conduct a battle game, in which characters that a player has borrowed from another player (rental characters) engage in battle with enemy characters (for example, see Patent Document 1).